


Just another Day in Grand Jury Duty Hell . . .or Maybe Not!

by Sandex10



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom, steve mcgarrett - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Men in uniform, Public Sex, cop sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandex10/pseuds/Sandex10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day starts out as just another boring day while at Grand Jury duty, but ends up with an unexpected surprise!</p><p>Contains hot sex and oral sex.</p><p>Don't forget to leave a comment. Thx!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another Day in Grand Jury Duty Hell . . .or Maybe Not!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true story . . . well, the part about me being in Grand Jury duty hell anyway. It really did feel like hell at first. But after awhile, I found it to be quite interesting, and felt honored to be a part of the whole judicial system.  
> We had a lot of down time, in between hearing cases, So I had plenty of time to daydream and fantasize.  
> It was around the same time as the second season premiere of Hawaii Five-0, and all I could think about was Steve in that cop uniform, and how hot he was. And what it would be like if he happened to show up here.  
> This is what I came up with~

                                                                                

 

                                                                                         **Just another Day in Grand Jury Duty Hell . . . or Maybe Not!**

 

 

  So here it is, 11 am, on a nice, warm, beautiful Thursday, and I’m stuck down here in the bowels of the Monroe County Hall of Justice, in Grand Jury Duty hell, listening to, yet again, another cop drone on about how to administer a field sobriety test.

“. . .so I asked him to please stand on the white line with his arms down at his sides.”

Blah! Blah! Blah! Suuure you ‘asked’ him. And I’m sure you were nice and polite about it too!

OK, so I’m a little cynical where some cops are concerned. And this one looks like he could be a real dick if I ever crossed paths with him out on the street, or got pulled over by him for some traffic violation. And what’s up with the shaved head? Do they think that it makes them look tough or something. Grow some hair for chrissake!

So, on and on he drones, about things I’ve already heard a kajillion times or so already, since the beginning of my four week sentence with the Monroe County judicial system.

“And what was the result of the breathalyzer test that you administered, Deputy O’Neill?” the ADA finally asks.

“Uh, it was .15”.

OK. Now we’re getting somewhere. The defendant blew a .15. Finally, something I can work with. Yep. This dude is definitely guilty, even though that’s not really for me to decide. My job is only to decide if there’s enough evidence to send him to trial. And guess where you’re headed buddy!

“Are there any questions for Deputy O’Neill, before I ask him to step down” asks the ADA. “Seeing, no hands raised, I’ll now excuse this witness.”

Thank God! Can’t we just vote on this case now? Is there really any point in hearing any more evidence? The guy blew a .15. ‘Nuff said.

“In a moment, I’ll be calling another witness to the stand to testify in this case.”

Oh Lord. Please let it NOT be another cop!

“This next testimony you will be hearing, will be from the Officer that was on duty with Deputy O’Neill, on the evening that the defendant was pulled over.”

Ugh! Here we go again. If I have to hear the logistics of how field sobriety tests are administered, one more time, I’m gonna puke!

While the ADA is out in the antechamber, fetching the witness, I take a long sip of my coffee, fiddle with my iPod, and make small talk with the juror sitting next to me. She happens to get a text message just then, so I’m left to my own devices. I start to doodle on the paper that I’m supposed to be using to take notes on about the cases we hear; so far it’s covered in more doodles than notes. The only pertinent information I’ve written down for this one so far, is .15 with a big circle around it. My stomach starts to growl, and I glance over at the clock on the wall.

12:08.

Good. Almost time for lunch break. I hope this next witness doesn’t take too long.

I look over at the door when I see it start to open again. The ADA is there holding it open for the next witness to enter.

Yawn! Pleeeease let this one go quick!

I go back to doodling on my paper again, as the ADA leads the witness into the room. I hear some low whispers, and then hear him instruct the witness where to stand for his swearing in. I glance up briefly, roll my eyes, and look down again; then do a quick double take.

Whoa! Wait just a minute! What do we have here?

This guy is definitely not like all of the rest of the cookie cutter cops I’ve seen today. As I listen to our foreperson swear in the witness, I start to work him over with my eyes.

I definitely wouldn’t mind THIS one pulling me over, or giving me a long, slow frisk!

‘This one’ is about 6 feet tall, has dark hair (stress on hair), and a nice physique; without looking too bulky like all the other thick-necked skinheads that have passed through here. I keep on eye humping him as he stands next to the desk with his left hand on the bible, and his right hand, raised.

Mmm. Nice profile! And would you look at that nice, round booty!

After he is sworn in, the ADA directs him to his chair in the front of the room. I follow him with my eyes, as he swaggers over to the dais, steps up, and walks over to his seat.

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15120423033)

Wow! This guy is definitely smokin’!

He looks a little nervous as he quickly scans the room and gives a little nod to the jurors, before he sits down. For the first time since the beginning of this whole ordeal, I start to wonder how it must feel to sit up there, and speak in front of 23 strangers. (Well, 24 if you want to include the ADA.)

I see him give his belt and gun holster a little shift as he sits down and spreads his long legs, open wide. And I can’t help but wonder just what else he’s packing.

“OK. Please state your name for the jurors, spelling your last name.” As he states his name, I keep my eyes locked on his; trying to will him to look my way. Finally, he does, and I see his lips part slightly, and his nostrils flare, in a look of surprise.

.[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15554371358)

Then his brow starts to furrow, and his lips clamp shut, as he quickly looks down.

.[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15120421673)

I hear him clear his throat as he tries to regain his composure. He looks up and scans the room again. I watch him intently, until his gaze eventually comes back around to me again. This time his eyes linger on me for a moment, and for the first time since I’ve been here, I’m glad I got stuck with my assigned seat in the front row! I raise my hand for the ADA.

“Yes” he asks.

“I’m sorry” I say, while staring at the gorgeous specimen before me, with a hint of a smile on my lips, “but could you please ask the witness to spell his name again?”

The ADA directs the witness to respell his name.

“Sure” he says. “It’s Lt. Steven J. McGarrett. Capital M-c, capital G-a-r-r-e-t-t. “Thank you” I say, while giving him a quick wink. “No problem” he says, with a slight smile.[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15737894061)

The ADA begins to question him, but, unlike with all the other cops, I hang on his every word. I become mesmerized by the sound of his voice; so deep and sexy! Speaking of deep, I focus on his crotch again, and wonder just how big he is down there. My eyes begin to take a long, leisurely tour of his body. I watch him as he fidgets with his hands while he’s talking. His hands are large and strong, with thick veins running over them. I start to imagine what other large veins he may be hiding.

I look up at his face. It’s covered in dark stubble. The wavy, dark, hair, on his head, is a respectable length. Not too long, but not to short; with a few strands curling slightly just above his collar. His eyes are a soft bluish-hazel, and even from where I’m sitting, I can see that his lashes are thick and long.

As my eyes wander back down his body, I notice the soft, dark hair that covers his forearms (not to mention more thick veins), and I can’t help but wonder if it continues onto his chest. I imagine that it does. I stifle a chuckle while I wonder if it would be a legitimate question, to ask the ADA to have the witness remove his shirt. Probably not.

After Lt. McGarrett is through with his testimony, the ADA asks the jurors if there are any questions for him.

Now, why did the testimony of this witness seem so short, compared to all the other cops I had to sit and listen to? Hm. . .I wonder. Maybe it was because I was too busy eye humping this one.

My mind races, as I try to think up a question to ask him, in order to keep him here for just a few seconds longer, but I come up blank. Unfortunately, the other jurors come up blank too. Damn! Or maybe it’s just because they’re in a hurry to break for lunch. At any rate, the witness is quickly excused. The ADA strides over to the door and holds it open for the witness to leave. I guess he’s hungry as well. With sad eyes, I watch as the witness stands up, and steps down from the raised platform. I wonder if applause, or even a whistle, would be out of the question. I quickly decide against it. Then, as he turns to walk towards the door, he glances over at me.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15554996880)

This time, the look in his eyes is unmistakable. This guy is definitely sending me some sort of message. I feel a twinge between my thighs. Then, just as he goes to walk through the door,he turns and looks at me again.

.[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15716098916)

I try to give him the sultriest look I can muster, then *poof*, he’s gone from my sight. I sigh, then quickly look around the room, to see if anyone had noticed the private looks that had passed between us. But it seems as though everyone is busy doing their own thing, getting ready for lunch. Phew! Well, at least now I’ll have a little mental eye candy to keep my mind occupied for the rest of the afternoon.

The ADA instructs us to vote the case before he leaves the room, which we quickly do. We unanimously vote “to bill”. (As if there was ever any question.) After we call him back in the room, and our vote is recorded in the books, we are allowed to break for lunch. Yay! I grab my purse and run towards the door.

Hmm. What do I want for lunch today?

The sandwiches in the little shop near the entrance are over-priced, and I really don’t feel like leaving the building and have to go through all the security crap again, just to get back in. So I decide to see what the ‘meal du jour’ is, at the little coffee stand upstairs. As I walk towards the elevators, I notice a crowd gathered there. Fuck it, I say to myself. I decide to take the stairs instead. It’ll be quicker. And besides, for some strange reason I have a sudden, renewed burst of energy. I bound up the stairs with a spring in my step; both proud of myself for getting in this little bit of exercise, and selfishly glad that I’ll be beating the crowd for the line at the coffee stand. As I walk through the labyrinth of halls, I remember how (on my first day here), I thought I’d never remember my way around. It’s become like second nature to me now.

I start to round a corner, walking a little too fast, and *BAM!*, I’m look straight up into the face of the hot cop who we had just heard testify. Officer McHunky.

“Whoa” he says, while placing his hands on my arms to stop me.

“Oh. I’m sorry” is all I can manage to say.

“That’s OK. Where’s the fire” he asks, chuckling.

“Just trying to beat the lunch rush” I say, a little embarrassed.

I awkwardly step around him and start to walk away, feeling a wave of heat rise in my cheeks.

“Hey” I hear him yell.

“Yes” I say, turning around to look at him.

“You got a minute?”

“Um, sure!”

He looks around and motions with a cock of his head, to a little niche in the hall, and I begin to walk over towards it. It’s a nice, deep, recess, that is situated just so, that if you were to walk by it too fast, you might not even notice it. He gives a gesture with his hand, for me to walk in first. What a gentleman!

I step in and walk all the way to the back, then turn around and lean against the wall. He walks over and stands in front of me with his hands on his hips; his right one resting just above his gun. I glance at it briefly, then back up at his face. He’s wearing a stern look now, and it makes me a little nervous..

“Did I do something wrong, officer” I ask him.

“Well, I could give you a ticket for speeding, if you want” he says.

I look at him, confused. Then, as he slowly breaks into a smile, I smile too, and I feel myself start to relax.

.[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15741359162)

Just then, I see the crowd of jurors, that were waiting for the elevator, file by us. Thankfully, everyone is too preoccupied to notice us.

“So, what’s your name” he asks. I tell him.

We stand there in silence for a moment, then he asks, “Don’t you want to know mine?”

“Um, I already know yours. It’s Lt. Steven J. McGarrett. Capital M-c, capital G-a-r-r-e-t-t. Remember?”

“Oh yeah” he says, while looking down, a tad embarressed, “I forgot.” Then he looks up again and our eyes lock. He smiles again, a little nervously, and I try to picture him acting all tough like all the other cops I’ve seen around here; the worst, being the ones that man the security at the front gate of this hellhole.

We stand there, in an awkward silence, then he realizes that it’s time for him to make his move. He crosses his forearms over his chest and looks down at me, sternly. I can’t help but stare at his huge biceps and muscular forearms. And there are those veins again!

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15741359052)

I can see the edge of a tattoo peeking out from the short sleeve of his shirt. He sees me staring at it, and looks down at the object of my curiosity, then back at up me.

“You know” he finally says, “I don’t think the ADA would be too happy to know that one of the jurors was consorting with one of his witnesses during a sworn testimony!”

“Was I?”

“That WAS a wink you gave me back there in the jury room, wasn’t it?”

I bite my lower lip, and look up at him, giving him my best, sultry look, again.

“Well, it’s not like we had any PHYSICAL contact.”

“Hm. I guess you’re right.”

“And besides, aren’t we consorting now? Maybe I should tell the ADA how you managed to corner me here in the hall!”

“I guess you’re right again” he says with a laugh. Then his laugh slowly fades into a soft sexy smile, and I feel a heat start to rise between us.[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15554370698)

“So, are you done for the day?” he asks.

“No, just breaking for lunch. So tell me. . .what’s your tattoo of?”

“Oh. It’s kind of hard to describe.”

“Do you have any more?”

“Actually I do.”

“Can I see them?”

He studies me for a moment. I think he’s trying to figure out if I’m serious or not. I step closer to him and lift up the sleeve of his shirt, trying to get a better peek. Then I give him ‘the eyes’ again. He takes a deep breath and I see his nostril flare. God that’s so fucking sexy!

He steps back for a moment, and looks up and down the hall while biting his lower lip, trying to decide if he should take the bait, I suppose.[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15739814455)

Then, I remember there's a bathroom down the hall, and from what I remember, it’s a private one, with a lock on the door. Perfect!

Feeling bold, I walk over to it and try the knob. Seeing that it’s unlocked, I open the door and peer inside.

Empty!

I turn back to look at him. He’s just standing there looking at me with his eyebrows raised. As if he can't believe what we are about to do.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15741358642)

I give him a devilish grin, and he returns it with one of his own.

.[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15737903941)

He checks up and down the hall one last time, then hurries inside, as I turn to shut and lock the door.

Once inside, we waste no time! He grabs me and starts to kiss me as he pushes me up against the door. I stop and push him away for a moment, leaving him with his mouth hanging open, and a look of confusion on his face..

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15741369482)

“Shouldn’t you give me a pat down or something, first? You know, in case I found a way to smuggle in some sort of weapon past security.”

“Turn and face the door” he says. “Put your hands up against it, and spread your legs”.

I feel him start to pat me down, starting at my feet and working his way up. His touch starts to turn slow and sensual, as his large, strong hands, linger in certain spots. Then he wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck.

“Mmm. All clear” he groans, as he pushes himself up against me.

“Um, Officer” I say. “Is that your firearm I feel back there? Shouldn’t you remove it first? I wouldn’t want it to. . .um. . .accidentally discharge.”

“That’s not my firearm” he says. Then he grabs me and spins me around so that I’m facing him. He smothers me with kisses, and our tongues eventually work our way into each others mouths. I reach for the buttons on his shirt, practically ripping them off as the tension mounts, and I feel the frustration of not getting them undone fast enough. He stops to help me, then takes off his shirt, and hangs it on the doorknob. Underneath it, he is wearing a gray tank top. I can see the tattoo on his right bicep, fully now.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15555007000)

It goes all the way up to his shoulder. Along with that one, is another one, on his left arm. I study them a moment, trailing my fingers over them. Then I let my hands run all the way up to his face and I grab it and pull him to me again. We stand there, kissing and groping each other, as he reaches for the hem of my shirt and lifts it over my head. He hangs it on the door over his. I glance at my watch and take notice of the time. Shit! We’ve already wasted 10 minutes! He can sense the urgency, and hurriedly pulls off his tank top; tossing it in the corner. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15716108856)

Oh my God! Yes! I think I’ve just died and gone to heaven!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15119874144)

I stare at his chest with my mouth hanging open. What I see before me, is the most perfect chest I’ve ever seen on a man . . .the shape . . .the definition . . . everything about it is perfect. And it’s covered with soft dark hair! I grab him by the waist and pull him towards me, while I plant my face firmly between his hard pecs. I run my face and lips all over them. I can see the chest hairs glistening, from the sweat that has started to break out on his soft skin, from all the heat that’s been rising in this stuffy little bathroom. I moan in delight as I lick each nipple; twirling my tongue in the thick thatch of dark hair that covers his chest, that starts from just below his shoulders, all the way down to just below his hard little nipples. I lose myself for a moment, forgetting that time is of the essence, and just as I’m ready to grab his hard, little, nipple between my teeth, he grabs my face and turns my focus back up to him. We start to kiss again, as he reaches around to unclasp my bra. His hands move under the band, as he cups each breast in his large hands; pinching each nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I let out a moan, then slip off my bra and let it fall to the floor.

He reaches down to lift me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. He nuzzles my breasts, taking time to lick and suck each nipple, as I feel his hardness pressing against me. I lift my arm to glance at my watch again.

“Shit” I say out loud.

Not wasting any time, he sets me back down and I start to unfasten my jeans as he works on his belt and pants. I kick off my sandals, and shimmy out of my jeans and panties, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He removes his belt, and gently hangs it over the stall door, then lets his pants fall down around his ankles. As I stand there naked, I remember just where I am. I have never been completely naked in such a public place before, and just the thought of being here with him, like this, makes me shiver from head toe.

He walks over to me and pulls me into him. Just then, we hear someone jiggling the handle of the bathroom door, trying to get in. We both freeze, trying not to make a sound. I can hear the pounding of our hearts, as we each hold our breath. I notice that the sweat has really begun to break out on his face and head, causing his hair to curl up even more in the back. I look at his eyes, wondering to myself, just how many women would kill to have his eyelashes.

.[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15553947929)

When we determine it’s safe to continue, he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him again. With one strong thrust, he easily slides into me. I moan loudly. He starts to pound against me, pinning me to the door, while fucking me, with his strong, hard cock. As our bodies become even slicker with sweat, I dig my nails into his back, and bite down on his shoulder, stifling my cries and moans, as I struggle to meet his thrusts. I groan loudly, as I feel myself start to lose my grip on him. He sets me down, and deftly turns me around so that I’m facing the sink. I lean down over it, grabbing the sides for support. Then, standing behind me, he grabs my right leg by the thigh, and lifts it out to the side, so that I’m spread, wide open, to him. Then he thrusts his hard cock, back in me, even deeper.

If it were any other time, just the thought of touching, and leaning over some disgusting public sink, would be enough to make me want to throw up. But right now, I couldn’t care less.

I look up in the mirror and watch his face. His eyes are closed; his mouth, hanging open. I watch his nostrils flare in and out with each heavy breath he takes. He opens his eyes then, and sees me watching him. From then on, we both watch each other in the mirror, as he continues his long, rhythmic, thrusts, in and out of my tight, wet, hole.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15554380508)

My moans get louder, as I feel the familiar warm, tingly, waves, start to spread outward from my core. I start to buck my hips harder, as I meet each of his thrusts. He takes his free hand and finds my nipple; stroking and pinching it. This puts me over the edge, and I let out a series of sharp cries, as I feel my body start to shake and spasm. Then finally, after letting out a long, slow sigh, I slump over the sink.

Crap! What time is it? No time for resting now!

I wrestle my leg from his arm and turn around, smothering him with a warm, wet kiss. Then I drop to my knees.

I take his throbbing cock in my hand, still slick from my juices, and wrap my lips around it. I start to suck and stroke him; smelling and tasting my own scent, mingled with his. I reach up with my free hand and run it over the soft fur of his belly, and up to the hair on his chest. I continue to suck and stroke his cock while running my hand over his chest, pinching his hard little nipples, reveling in all of the tastes and smells . . .the sights and sounds. I swirl my tongue around the head, stopping to flick my tongue at his sensitive spot. When I hear his breaths getting quicker, I start to suck him harder, while I gently massage his tight furry sac. I hear him moan louder, as his cock starts to swell even larger. I feel my mouth start to stretch open wider, and just as I begin to wonder just how much he could posibly get, I feel his body tense, then release, as he is racked with his own orgasm. I swallow each last drop of his hot, salty cum.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15739824575)

He grabs my arms and pulls me up to my feet. We slump against each other with two satisfied moans of pleasure. Our mouths meet in a quick, passionate kiss, and then he quickly pulls himself away from me.

“You have to get out of here!” he tells me.

“I know” I say.

We both scramble for our clothes, trying not to fumble too much, but laughing as we do. When we finally manage to get dressed and look somewhat presentable, I open up the door of the bathroom, and peek out. I feel a rush of cool air hit my face. Wow! I guess it WAS getting pretty hot in here!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15553947509)

Seeing that the hall is empty, we both hurry out of the bathroom, and start to walk back down the labyrinth of corridors towards the elevators, like nothing’s happened. I walk over to one and push the button to go down. As we stand there in a moment of silence, I have a silly thought run through my head, about some person entering the bathroom that we had just left, and noticing a peculiar, pungent odor, of sweat and sex, in the air. I bite my lower lip to keep from laughing. Finally, he breaks the silence by clearing his throat.

“Ahem. So.”

“So” I say.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to eat anything for lunch” he says.

I look at him and start to say something. Then, remembering what had just taken place a moment ago, I glance down at his crotch and then back up at him. I purse my lips and give him a funny look. He catches on, and we both burst out laughing.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15554650427)

“So. . .um. . .maybe I’ll be called in again, to testify on another case.”

“Hmm. . .maybe. But today is my last day here.”

“Oh. Too bad” he says, not trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah. Too bad. But don’t forget, jurors aren’t allowed to consort with the witnesses anyway” I say, giving him a playful smile. “But you know, I JUST may happen to be driving down Chili Avenue on Saturday night, say about 7 o’clock. And I JUST may happen to be driving a little over the speed limit.”

“Well, lucky for the good citizens of Chili, I JUST happen to be on duty that night, so I JUST may have to pull you over.”

“Is that so? So, what would happen if I start to get a little belligerent? I happen to have this thing against cops, you know.”

“Well then, I just may have to ask you to step out of your vehicle and frisk you.”

“And if I refuse?”

“I’ll have my handcuffs.”

“Hmm. Good to know. Well then, I guess I JUST might be seeing you on Saturday night then.”

“I’ll be waiting” he says, with that sexy smile of his.

Just then, I hear the familiar ding of the elevator as it reaches my floor. It doesn’t even dawn on me, that this would be the last time I would have to hear that sound. I’m too busy standing in a lip lock with a very hot and sexy cop!

The elevator doors open, and he holds them open for me as I step inside.

“Going down” I ask him, with a smirk on my face.

“I can’t. I have to get back to the sta. . .” he starts to say. Then, catching on, he shakes his head and laughs. "You're bad."

"I know. Good thing you're around to keep me in line."

I reached over to press the down button, and then turn to face him.

“So. I guess I’ll see ya” I said with a smile.

“Saturday night.”

“Chili Avenue. 7 pm. Don’t forget.”

“Don’t be late, or I’ll have to ticket you for driving too slow.”

And with a wink and a smile, he turns to go, just as the doors began to close, and I make my final descent into the bowels of the Monroe County Hall of Justice.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/125615851@N03/15555005980)

Wow! And to think that I started out fighting this whole Grand Jury duty thing, tooth and nail! It turned out to be a better experience than I ever could have imagined, I think to myself, as I walk back into Grand Jury room B, and take my assigned seat in the front row. But this time, I have a huge smile on my face!

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              S.V.


End file.
